


Law of Averages

by bungeoppang (pandehelado)



Category: B.A.P, EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandehelado/pseuds/bungeoppang
Summary: Congratulations are in order.





	Law of Averages

**Author's Note:**

> abo!wonuhosh
> 
> Unbetaed. Mildly edited.

"Oh." Mark exclaims as the door opens to a familiar face.

Soonyoung smiles as he gives both Mark and Jongup a hug. "I've missed you. It's been so long since I've seen you both."

"And whose fault is that?" Jongup chides as he returns the hug. Soonyoung can't help but wince. Wonwoo's father just claps him on the back and follows his husband into the living room where Soonyoung's parents are.

"Hi." Wonwoo greets as he is hugged much tighter than his parents. The novelty of being Soonyoung's significant other definitely hasn't lost its shine yet.

"Do you happen to know why your parents invited us over for dinner?"

Soonyoung can't help but look at Wonwoo weirdly. "Uh... maybe because we're finally together and they wanted to celebrate? Duh." Wonwoo just raises an eyebrow at that.

But... why would they... no parent had ever once wanted to celebrate their precious offspring finding a mate and finally leaving the nest. The fact that both Minseok and Chanyeol were lowkey (read: highkey) overprotective of their one and only son is a prime example of that.

 -

_"Um... Mr. Park... can I ask you a question?"_

_"Shoot. And you don't have to be so formal, Wonwoo. Chanyeol is fine." The ten year old nods and proceeds to ask his question._

_"Aren't you a little worried that Soonyoung had somehow already made up his mind that I'm his destined mate and that when we're both all grown up, we're gonna get married and have kids?"_

_Chanyeol raises his head from his cooking and looks over at the bespectacled kid sitting at his kitchen counter doing homework. Wonwoo blinks at him once then fixes his glasses, waiting silently for the answer._

_"May I ask what prompted you to ask me this question?" Kids these days are getting more curious as time goes by._

_"It's just... usually, parents are kinda supposed to be somewhat against that whole thing and yet you still allow Soonyoung to invite me over."_

 -

After a delicious dinner courtesy of Soonyoung's eomma, they all sit down in the living room for cups of coffee prepared by Minseok.

Wonwoo has been on edge ever since he went over to hug Soonyoung's parents. And all throughout dinner, he's noticed that all eyes are on them. The funny thing is, he's not actually noticing any hostility coming from the two.

"Hey!" Soonyoung hisses as he nudges Wonwoo with his elbow. "Is it just me or is there something suspicious going on around here?"

And now, he picks up on it.

"I asked you earlier and you said everything was fine."

"Well, I didn't notice anything earlier because your parents weren't acting weird earlier."

Wonwoo looks over at his parents and yup, Soonyoung was right. They weren't this happy before they got here. He jumps when Minseok gently puts down his cup on an end table.

"Gentlemen, I believe the kids have something to tell us."

"Uh... no, we don't." Soonyoung denies. Wonwoo internally facepalms. And he finds that he can't help but sweat buckets. He's not supposed to sweat buckets. That's Soonyoung's job.

"Honey, we already know. We just need confirmation." Chanyeol gently prods.

Crap. How did they find out? Wonwoo looks over at Soonyoung, who looks like he swallowed a whole lemon, his face looking like it's about to implode. Wonwoo physically facepalms this time. Trust his boyfriend to not be able to keep a secret.

"Confirmation?" Wonwoo asks uncertainly. He cringes at the slight whine his voice makes, the hitch grating against his ears.

"Yes. The date so we know when to expect the baby."

Both young men reel back in their seat. Wonwoo ducks down, putting his head in his hands. Soonyoung, on the other hand, quickly stands up and just starts talking.

"Wait. OK. Yes. I admit it. We did have sex. But what is all this talk about babies?"

Their parents only look at each other before Chanyeol breaks the silence.

"Honey, you're pregnant."

 -

Soonyoung just stands there, stunned. When he comes to, he just turns around and carefully sit back down, in the end slumping in the love seat he's sharing with Wonwoo. His boyfriend looks up, seemingly asking for answers.

"You smell it, right?" Mark looks over at his son, a little bit concerned.

Wonwoo's eyes widen when he realizes what their parents are referring to.

"Smell? What smell?" Soonyoung asks in confusion.

"The smell of someone who is expecting..." Wonwoo answers, in a daze.

"You didn't know?"

Wonwoo nods uncertainly. "I know about it. I'd read about it. I just... I just didn't know it would specifically smell like that."

"What did you think it was?"

"I don't know. We had sex. I thought it was just his body's way of telling me that it was okay for us to be together, that it was okay for us to be bonded."

"Wait. You haven't bonded yet?"

"We officially just got together. Wonwoo was going to ask for your permission if he could date me. I told him he was being silly but he was insistent."

Their parents smile at that, Wonwoo's parents, in particular, looking quite smug at his resolve in getting Soonyoung's parents' blessing first before dating him. His parents also found it adorable that Wonwoo seem to have forgotten that they would've been able to smell his scent all over Soonyoung even before he was able to ask them, making his decision a moot point.

 -

_"Do you want to know why I'm not worried?"_

_Wonwoo nods. He's been reading about mates and bonds ever since Soonyoung started proclaiming to anyone who will listen that Wonwoo was his mate. He didn't want to be caught unawares. He also wanted to know because he likes Soonyoung's parents. They're nice people._

_"Because I'm a hundred percent sure that Soonyoung is going to be an Alpha when he grows up."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yup. Parents are usually more protective of their children because they don't know what they will turn into when they reach adulthood. Being an Alpha ensures that Soonyoung wouldn't be taken advantage of by his mate."_

_Wonwoo wonders whether he will turn into a beta or an omega and decides to read up on it when he gets home to better prepare himself. All he's really sure of is that being a mate is hard work, even before the bonding happens._

 -

"I don't understand. How is Soonyoung able to carry our child when we're both Alphas?"

Wonwoo is startled when Soonyoung suddenly grips his hand. When he looks over at him, his boyfriend's face is a mixture of utter happiness and relief. He feels a little bit worried.

"What is it?"

"I just remembered."

"What?"

"My parents are both Alphas."

Wonwoo looks over at both Minseok and Chanyeol, who both nod in the affirmative. He looks over at Soonyoung again. He doesn't know if he wants to kiss him or hit him. He opts for a hug instead, a little more loosely than how Soonyoung is currently cutting his air supply.

"I swear, you're gonna be the death of me." Soonyoung just releases a watery laugh, the tears flowing freely now at the realization that he was, indeed, carrying Wonwoo's child.


End file.
